1. Field
The present disclosure relates to medical imaging apparatuses and methods of operating the same, and more particularly, to medical imaging apparatuses and operation methods for matching a plurality of images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical imaging apparatuses are used to acquire images showing an internal structure of an object. The medical imaging apparatuses are non-invasive examination devices that capture and process images of details of structures, tissues, flow of fluids, etc., inside a body and provide the images to a user. A user, e.g., a medical practitioner, may use medical images output from the medical imaging apparatuses to diagnose a patient's condition and diseases. Examples of an apparatus for capturing and processing a medical image may include a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, an optical coherence tomography (OCT) apparatus, a single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT) apparatus, a positron emission tomography (PET) apparatus, an X-ray apparatus, an ultrasound apparatus, etc. A medical image processing apparatus generates a medical image by processing captured image data.
Among medical imaging apparatuses, ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses transmit ultrasound signals generated by transducers of a probe to an object and receive echo signals reflected from the object, thereby obtaining an image of an internal part of the object. In particular, ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses are used for medical purposes including observing an internal area of an object, detecting foreign substances, and assessing injuries. Such ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses provide high stability, display images in real time, and are safe due to there being no radiation exposure, compared to X-ray apparatuses. Therefore, an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is widely used together with other types of imaging diagnosis devices.